A Clingy boy for 15 yearspart 2Craig and Kenny
by Marsiline-cun-16
Summary: part 2 for my fan fiction "A Clingy boy for 15 years."


I woke up one morning, feeling sad.  
I dreamed about you again.  
Lately, this has been happening.  
You died 16 years ago, why would i be dreaming about you now. I got up and fixed me some coffee.  
"Hmm...i should check my website.." i said to myself as i got up to get my laptop. I have been feeling weird lately. Like, you are still alive somehow? While i took a sip of tastey heaven goodness, I turned on my laptop and signed on. I looked at my website (with all my poems) Then, i checked the comments on my profile. Most of them are people saying "Good job." or "Keep writing!"  
One comment really got to me.

_/User KennethJames69: "You really wrote these for 16 years? thats weird man. but i bet "kenny" would be proud. i really want to meet you."/_

"Huh.." i say to myself as i re-read it 3 times. Kenny's name was "Kenneth James" and his favorite number was 69. (dont ask why..he just really loved that number.)

"Maybe..just a coincedence." i say, but..why does he want to meet me? i reply back.

_/User CraigTucker: "Why do you want to meet me?"/_

I wait for his reply while i drink more coffee.  
I am wondering who this guy is.  
Finally 10 minutes later, i got a reply.

_/Reply from KennethJames69: " ii just wamnt toh meeet mry favoritee Poet. You liave inn sgouth park rieght? down by the schooll.?"/_

"Why are there so many typos?" i say. "He was typed fine, now this?" i took another drink while i grabbed a pen and some paper.  
I put all the letters in the typos together.

_/IAMHEREANGEL/_

"I am here angel?" i ask myself. then i get it.  
Kenny always said that to me and called me "Angel."

"Who is this guy?" i yell. then i heard a /BOOP/ and something came up on my screen.

/_User KennethJames69: Requests a private chat. Yes or No?/_

I click yes, and the first thing i see is...

/_KennethJames69: "hey, you do live in South Park, right?"/_

I reply.

_/CraigTucker: "Yes. now you are typing okay? who are you."/_

then he replies with...

_/KennethJames69: "Sorry about that. i type wrong sometimes."_  
_"do you know where the cafe in south park is?"/_

"Yeah right." i say to myself. Then i think about how Kenny..you..Took me to the cafe everyday for breakfast.

_/CraigTucker: "Yes. why?"/_

_/KennethJames69: "i want to meet you there! 7 o'clock tonight okay!"/_

then he signed off. "What the hell just happened?" i say as i got up, and got ready.  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Later, i got my laptop and phone, and went early.  
"Who is this man." I ask myself as i cough.  
i get there about 6:50pm. i sat at a table, i had my old winter hat on i used to wear all the time, and i still do.  
"Um, table for 2." i said to the waiter, as i ordered a coffee. "My friend should be here soon."  
I sat...and waited..and waited.  
"It is 7:30 now,..where is he?" i say to myself as i looked around. "I wonder..." i get on and sign onto my page.  
I have one message.  
"pfft." i sigh and check it.

_/KennethJames69: "I see you."/_

"W-wha..." i looked around then replied.

_/CraigTucker" "where are you."/_

_/KennethJames69: "at the cafe..."/_

_/CraigTucker: "where! why aren't you with me?"/_

_/KennethJames69: "im afraid you will hate me."/_

_/CraigTucker: "I will not."/_

_/KennethJames69: "I am not coming over."/_

_/CraigTucker: "I am leaving. BYE."/_

i shut my laptop, and i went home.

The next morning was the same. Get up, Coffee, Laptop, Shower. I checked my website. 2 replys and a new message. All from that guy!

_/Reply. KennethJames69: "DONT LEAVE."_  
_"I LOVE YOU."/_

"oh, he loves me?" i shake my head and request a private chat and he accepts. The first thing that pops up is his message.

_/KennethJames69: "Hey babe. i miss you. i really wanna see you."/_

I shake my head, WHO IS THIS GUY?

_/CraigTucker: "who are you?"/_  
_/KennethJames69: "you know me! or used to!"/_  
_/CraigTucker: "I forgot who you are, or who you were. what is your problem?"/_

I sit back and wait for his reply.

_/KennethJames69: "you really wanna meet me?"/_  
_/CraigTucker: "YES!"/_  
_/KennethJames69: "I will meet you on the railroad tracks at 7 o'clock in 3 days and i will not panzy out."/_

I think "why the railroad tracks?" then i remember you used to walk down the tracks with me all the time..but this can't be my Kenny.

Kenny is DEAD.

The next three days the guy would not talk to me.  
The first day i tried to talk to him and he would not reply.  
So i just kept writing poems like usual.

The next day i didn't get on my laptop, since i was with my old friends. Tweek, Clyde, Pip, and Token.

Tweek married a nice girl named April. She keeps him from going insane most of the time.  
Clyde ended up marring Bebe.  
_even though i still think she is a lesbo._

I don't even remember why we talked to Pip,  
He used to be just another boy from england or whatever to us.  
But he got together with Damien. I thought Damien was cool.  
Token was single, at the moment. He dated every girl in South park Basically.  
Anyways. we sat and talked about the good old days in school.

How Cartman made fun of Pip all the time and said he was from France. when he is actually from England.  
Then how Cartman, Kyle, Stan and Kenny Tricked me to get MY money from a something flute band. I don't even remember the name.  
Then how Cartman had a silly hate crime on Token.  
Then how Damien turned you into a platypus.  
Then how we all turned MetroSexual and beat up kyle?

I miss those days...

"So..who is this KennethJames69?"  
Pip finally asked.  
I never ever heard someone say that name, besides your parents and me.  
"i do not really know pip. i went to meet him but he was a panzy and did not show up." I took a sip of my soda.  
"Do y-you think i-it is K-Kenny." Tweek asked, as he drank his coffee.  
"No, i dont think it is Ken." I say, hoping no one noticed i called you Ken.  
"Damien said kenny visits him." Pip says, i turn like "what" "Kenny visits heaven and hell. he is usually in hell since damien is his only friend, but damien said he has not seen kenny in a while." Pip says.  
"oh..." i say as i take another sip of soda.  
"Pfft. whatever Pip!" Token finally speaks.  
Clyde looks over "SHUT UP TOKEN."  
Tweek Twitches.  
As i sat there...in complete silence.

The next day, i got ready and sent this guy a message.

/_CraigTucker: "No being a panzy, i will see you there."/_

I get up and leave. i can not believe im finally gonna meet this crazy man.  
I got to the rail road tracks.  
I see a man standing there. it is dark but i can see his shape.  
Tall..nice body.

"u-um..KennethJames69?" i ask, as he takes his hood down.  
He turns.

"Hey Craig." You smile.

"K-Kenny?" I say, in shock. it was really you!

"Hey Angel." You said, as you stared at me.  
I just start to cry, as i ran to you.  
"Kenny!" i kissed you. It has been so long since i have been able to do that.  
"Craig..i love you Angel," You said as you looked at me with your pretty blue eyes. you held on to me tight.  
"I love you kenny!" I say while kissing you.  
it felt like a dream, standing there with you.  
"i made a deal with Damien...Come with me Craig." You said while grabbing my hand.  
"I will go anywhere with you kenny...as long as i am with you. i don't care where we go..." I said.

As i saw huge headlights coming for me. I knew this was the end.  
The end of being alone.  
The end of living on earth without you.

My wish has finally came true.  
To die, and to be with you...Kenneth...

_"Love is not a victory march...its a cold and its a broken...Hallelujah..."_

By: Allissya


End file.
